


Leech

by ahumes23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampire Harry, Vampire Liam, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumes23/pseuds/ahumes23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't bite off more than you can chew.<br/>Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

They had enjoyed nine hundred years of being totally irresponsible. Partying, feeding, going to sleep for a few hours a day, getting up and doing it all over again, all around the world. As the times changed, so did they. They had to learn to adapt and not be caught. They didn't lurk in the darkness of alleys or stalk their prey like others of their kind. They were so obvious, no one took note in what they partook in. Well, in their case, who.

They'd lived through the Black Plague and every other silly medical scare that staved off meals across Europe, the Americas, and Africa. It made them laugh, the reminiscence of how weak humans truly were. To them, the world was a feeding ground, but no one said they couldn't have any fun while doing it.

Girls and guys alike everywhere they went seemed allured by quiet charm and dazzling smiles. But then again, in their circle, they'd always been the most sought after. At times, they hated it. Wanting to not be noticed and sit quietly in the corner of a cafe or restaurant, no one flirting or trying to talk.

Louis, Liam, Harry and Niall had grown up as brothers. Harry was quiet, but the most outgoing next to Louis who reveled in being forever good looking, smart, and sassy. Niall and Liam were quite alike, enjoying partying together as a pair when Louis and Harry were otherwise occupied and hungry. Neither of the four minded being alone, but sometimes they just needed to decompress from the decomposing.

The only downside to being a vampire other than the counsel? Disposing of the drained after you're done with them. The counsel wasn't that bad to them, considering Harry's father was head of it. The Styles, Payne, Tomlinson, and Horan families were the most prominent family in vampire history.

These are their stories.


	2. Harry

"Look at that one over there," Louis nodded with a cunning grin, his fangs slightly showing. "He's taller than me, but smells divine." I followed his gaze to the dark headed boy standing at the bar, surveying the crowd.

"You can have him. I had my eye on the girl in the corner over there," I shrugged. I hadn't eaten in a while because it was getting too hard to hide the bodies, but tonight, I was feeling a little less sympathetic and more lazy than usual.

"You're no fun, curly. When's the last time you had a boy? Two, three hundred years ago?"

"Haven't had a boy since you and I had our first romp."

"You're too kind."

"No one else measures up," I teased, knowing if he were human, he'd be blushing.

"Too right, but c'mon. You can't deny that out of everyone in here, he smells the best." I closed my eyes, focusing on nothing but the boy and inhaled deeply. I could feel my fangs lengthen against the inside of my lips and cleared my throat.

"We can't kill him."

"I didn't say that. Just feed."

"It's never just feed with you."

"Then what is it with me then?" Louis laughed.

"Find, fuck, feed, and then kill because you have no impulse control."

"Then why don't we just go back home and see if we can't find someone there that smells that good."

"You know none of them do." Neither of us had encountered a human that smelt like him since....

"You know you want y-"

"Louis," I interrupted.

"What is it now?"

"Do you remember the last time a human smelt this good?"

"It was only when we'd found the-"

"Dimitri."

"Oh my fuck."

"We haven't encountered a Dimitri in almost four hundred years," I smiled widely. The Dimitri were half human, half God or Goddess that came to be because Zeus's crew couldn't keep it in their pants in ancient times. Legend had it that if one fed and killed a Dimitri, they would inherit their Demi-God power.

"Who do you think he's the son of? Last time I fed on one, she was the daughter of Aphrodite and the best meal I've had in my years. Probably what helped me get even better looking than what I was." Louis' eyes were bright with anticipation.

"Let me have this one," I stated, taking a sip of the shit the humans called good liquor.

"I spotted him first."

"I'm older."

"By three months."

"I'm still older."

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"No. I want this one."

"But you want me even more," Louis smiled, his hand running up my leg.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Louis," I warned.

"Who said I couldn't finish it?"

"I'm taking this one. That's final." Smacking his hand away, I finished my drink.

"Fine, but don't expect me to suck you off anymore," he sighed, rolling his eyes and pouting like a child. "For a while."

Chuckling, I stood and walked toward the bar, toting my empty glass in hand. The music was pulsing through the club, but I could hear his blood rushing through his veins. He was gorgeous, maybe the brother of Louis' best meal? I tried not to stare at him too much, afraid Louis would get jealous and go on a rampage. No, we weren't technically together, but when it was 3 am and we were too lazy to get up, we took care of each other.

"Hi," the boy smiled.

"Hello," I nodded, waiting on my drink and trying to keep my fangs unseen.

"Did you come here alone?"

"I came with friends, but I'm with no one in particular."

"John," he chuckled, sticking out his large hand.

"I'm-

"Harry Styles. I know," he smiled, shaking my hand softly. I was thankful at this moment each of us had been given abilities when we changed. I could make my skin feel warm like a humans when I had to touch someone. The boys were jealous, but Niall got mind reading and that was one I found myself wanting a few times over the years.

"Are you friends up for making a new friend?"

"Absolutely. C'mon." I felt him follow close behind me back to our table, Niall and Liam looking up in surprise.

He's a Dimitri, but I'm going to feed on him later. Don't fuck it up.

Niall's smile widened and he turned back to the girl leaning against him and went back to 'kissing' her neck.

"Welcome to the table, lad," Louis beamed, scooting into my spot and letting us squeeze in next to him in the booth.

"Hi," John chuckled. As the night continued, we filled him with drinks, alcohol having no effect on us. I could see Louis and Liam staring at him as if he were the only human left on earth and gave them both a look.

"You're so warm," he giggled, his eyes red and glassy. "Can I kiss you?" I nodded, trying to hide my wide smile. Our lips met and it was like the sun breaking through the clouds on a gloomy day. I couldn't help myself in deepening the kiss, denying his tongue access into my mouth. I could feel the venom coating my teeth and that would've been enough to kill him.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" I asked, his breathing heavy. He only nodded, kissing me again before grabbing my hand and standing up. Walking into the warm night air, he let out a giggle before leaning against the brick of the club.

"I can't believe I'm kissing you."

"Why?" I chuckled.

"You're Harry Styles. You're so famous I think even people in the Amazon know you."

"Just because I'm famous, doesn't mean I'm not a person." I had managed to successfully tap into his feelings and I fought back a smile. Little did he know that I was aching to drain him.

"I never thought I'd be kissing one of the most sought after bachelors in the world, but here we are. Thank God for Calvin Klein underwear," he grinned before pulling my face to his and our full bodies now touched.

"John," I sighed, pulling away and clearing my throat.

"Let's go to my place. It's not far from here." His breathing was labored as we caught a taxi and rode not even a mile down the empty street before coming to a stop. Tossing a twenty at the driver, we both got out and I followed behind him into the building. The scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It was like I was in a building full of Demi-Gods.

"How many other people live here?" I asked as we climbed the stairs.

"This is my Fraternity so it's basically like twenty other guys that come in and out," he slurred slightly.

"I have to make a phone call, but I'll be right behind you," I said as we stopped in front of a door I assumed was his bedroom. Walking toward the window, I fervently dialed Louis' number.

After one ring, I heard him pick up. "Fed on him yet?"

"He lives in a den."

"No."

"Yes. There's got to be at least twenty Dimitri here. It reeks when you walk in."

"Harry, do you know what this means?"

"We can't kill them all. Zeus was fine with one or two, but we can't kill every single one here. You know the rules."

"Just because some stupid book says that if you kill more than six Dimitri, you'll have too much power and die doesn't mean we can't. Equally split them among the four of us. If there's twenty there, that's five a piece."

"We've each killed one in our lives and of we have five a piece, then we're as good as dead."

"Haven't we been that way for almost a thousand years?"

"Louis," I sighed.

"Harry, I'm hungry. You're hungry and you've found a den. Text me the address and let the real fun start."

"You can't tell Liam and Niall. You know what happened last time."

"Fine. Just text me the fucking address." Sighing as he hung up, I dropped a pin and knew he'd show up within the next five minutes. Walking back toward what I assumed was John's bedroom, he came walking out and I could feel my hunger grow. He was standing there, clad in a pair of boxers and a drunken smile.

"Well, look at you," Louis' familiar voice said from behind me.

"Hey," John laughed throwing his toned arms in the air. He was a lot bigger than Louis, but that didn't mean Louis wasn't stronger.

"There's gotta be at least thirty or more here, Harry," he whispered with the widest smile I'd ever seen on his face.

"We agreed not to kill them all."

"I'm so fucking hungry," Liam's voice echoed from behind us. John was on the bed with a wide smile and rolled over with a giggle, his tan back facing the four of us.

"Niall, you were feeding on a girl back at the club, so you only get three," I sighed.

"No fair," he huffed. "I'm still just as hungry."

"I said three and that's final. You're lucky I'm even letting the three of you do this."

"Just because you're the oldest one of us by three months, two weeks, and a month doesn't mean you can boss us around," Niall pouted.

"Niall. Stop. Do I need to bring up what happened with you and Liam the last time we found a den?"

"No."

"Good. Anyway, I've got this one. There are so many others downstairs, it's like a buffet. I'll be watching," I warned the three of them, making sure to make eye contact.

"How long do we have?" Liam grinned.

"Don't make it noticeably quick. Take your time. We don't want this getting out." Watching as the three of them walked out of the room, Louis pulled the door closed and I cleared my throat. Sitting on the edge of the bed, John rolled on his back and I felt his hand run across my shoulders.

"You're so hot," he laughed, pulling me on top of him. If I could've blushed, I would have.

"You're not too bad yourself," I smiled, leaning down to kiss him before something on his nightstand caught my eye.

"What?" he asked, following my gaze. "Oh, that's my family. We can put it face down." He was the son of Aphrodite. No wonder he was so attractive.

"Let's do that," I nodded, turning the picture frame face down and turning my attention back to him. I could feel his blood running through his veins underneath my fingertips, his heartbeat steady and strong.

"This might hurt a bit," I chuckled, leaning down, running my nose just above his collar bone all the way to where his jaw met his neck. I felt my fangs extend in my mouth, the venom almost dripping off of them. I placed a soft kiss on his warm skin and opened my mouth; sinking into his skin. He took a sharp breath before letting out a guttural moan. I could feel his hands grasping my biceps, tighter and tighter.

"Harry! You might wanna get down here!" Louis yelled.

"Fuck me," I groaned, licking the blood that had managed to drip down the corner of my mouth up.

"You stay here," I murmured, climbing off of him and walking out of the room.

"This better be good because I was f-" I stopped my words as I reached the last step and saw Louis standing as still as a statue.

"She's the-"

"Lillian. Daughter of Hades. I've only ever heard of you," I smiled, the entire room silent.

"How did you know?" Louis asked quietly.

"My father has pictures of the Demi- Gods and Goddesses who we can and can't eat."

"Haley wasn't in there was she? Aphrodite would kill me."

"Neither of Aphrodite's children were in there. I've got her son upstairs. Quite delicious."

"Do you not see what the problem is here, Harry? Son of Des," Lillian asked sassily.

"I don't, no."

"Well, your friends here tried to feed on us. That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. Isn't your father the God of the Dead? I'm sure you could bring your friends back."

"Not if you drain them and take the powers we've inherited."

"How did you-"

"You really don't think I've read about your kind? After all, you are our biggest threat next to Kronos coming back."

"If you just let us feed on one of your friends, we'll go," I said, sensing she wasn't feeling very forgiving. 

"You've already got John. Who else are you wanting to feed on? Fredrik? He's one of the sons of Poseidon. You could cause he next tsunami in Japan," she chuckled.

"Zeus told my father-"

"I don't give a damn what Zeus told your father," she snapped. "Your kind have no right feeding on us to steal our powers."

"Your as stubborn as your father," I laughed.

"Like father like daughter."

"I like your dad better."

"That makes two of us."

"Alright. We'll make a deal. You let us feed, but not kill your friends and then you and daddy can bring them back to full health. How about that?" I proposed, getting more annoyed by the second.

"You and I both know even if you don't kill them, you take their powers."

"Not as I've understood it."

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You don't have to fully kill one of us to get our powers. Even on the brink, you steal them." My eyes widened and Niall, Louis and Liam all looked as shocked as I was.

"I didn't know that," I cleared my throat.

"You just need to go," she chuckled.

"I'm not finished with my midnight snack."

"Go right ahead and finish him. We don't really like him anyway. After that, get the fuck out."

Niall, eat her.

"As you wish." I smiled as I walked back up the stairs hearing the other three quietly eating and I walked back into John's room.

"Such a shame. You're gorgeous." I bit into the marks I'd previously made and his warm blood once again filled my mouth again. It was euphoric. I hadn't had blood this good in almost 400 years. Once his pulse was nonexistent, I finally finished and sat on the edge of the bed, wiping my mouth.

Feeding wasn't very fun to me, but whenever I fed, it was a hell of a feeling. I smiled down at the lifeless boy before pulling my hair into a bun and getting up.

Looking up at the ceiling, I chuckled. "Thanks Aphrodite, he was divine."


End file.
